


The Origins of Space

by Searhuin



Category: Eden's Zero
Genre: Betrayal, Common Goal, Eden's Zero - Freeform, Friendship, Multi, Scheming, Suspense, Suspicions, Trust, personal interest, social climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searhuin/pseuds/Searhuin
Summary: Living in an world where power, wealth, and fame dominates all the only way to succeed is by climbing the social ladder with the conviction of making it to the top. But what exactly does it mean to be at the top? Does it mean being the wealthiest? The one with the most power or fame? Or does it mean completing the impossible task of discovering where lies the greatest treasure of them all and becoming a deity? Everyone has their personal objectives and will do anything to reach them. Just how far are people willing to go to become number one in this twisted universe?





	1. Never a Rebecca too Many

Not being a royal lady is hard. Especially in a world controlled by the supreme deity, Mother. 

Life gets even harder when you turn your back on the original, the natural, the path you’re supposed to follow without question. While others fail to feel hesitation. To take their lives in their own hands, I sprung at the idea of becoming me. Of becoming an explorer.

Ladies like myself with friendly companion don’t typically become explorers. We’re seen as lost, unaware of what we want, of what is good for us. Instead of taking life by storm and flying around—seeing what others dream and hear about, I’m advised to be secretary for the guild…at best. It’s almost as if it’s the only thing I can do. The closest acceptable way for me to be myself. They say exploring isn’t for people like me. I start to believe that maybe their right. Coming from where I come it’d be best to secure myself a high paying job rather than run around like a fool in the wild seeking to be me. Their lies, seemingly uncontested, start to become my truth. I start to believe that I, Rebecca, have no place amongst those intelligent ambitious explorers, because I’m a lady of a modest background. They say it’s not for ladies.

But then there’s Labilia Christy.

And everything falls. I believe in myself again. Not their lies. Not their preconceived ideas of who I should be based on where I come from. I’ve chosen to pursue the grand adventure of being me with every intension of fulfilling it. No obnoxious being is going to stop me. I’m going to thrive above all. Make a name for myself. Show them they were wrong.

Don’t think I don’t see them. I see them. The girls you tried to hide from me so I would fall into your trap. You’re eternal trap of crap and life lasting disappointment. I’ve seen past them all. I see the millions of ladies who’ve become their own explorers. Fighting evil, eating interplanetary foods, wearing different clothes. They’ve each taken on the grand adventure to be themselves and so will I. I see them all so well, that I see myself being the greatest of them all. Even greater than that Labilia Christy.

In this world the sole purpose of living is too climb up the social ladder and become number one. To look down upon everyone around you. To show them you’re better than they could ever dream to be with every passing second of their lives. 

They say he/she who finds mother the imperial goddess of space is bound for greatness. They could effortlessly conquer the cosmos, and bring to their knees even the greatest of threats existent in our galaxy. They’d become the top of the top. Reborn as a deity.

That’s what I aim to be. Rebecca the conquerer. The greatest space pioneer of them all. 

My journey for supremacy and absoluteness over my foes starts here with Happy. On Granbell. 


	2. A Prince of Many Colors

"I see. Leave the business to me." The messenger walks out the room, heeding way for silence to move in. The being immobile in depth thought fought back the reminiscent pain of having to let go to time.

_With the way things are I can not let this chance escape. Ever since the kingdom was banished from the united cosmos many have ceased to pay much attention to us. Once in a while new life comes close to meeting us but for what ever reason they hesitate and go the way they came._

_Ever since the death of the man they call the Demon King our lives have meant nothing. We have emotions, memories, ambitions and dreams, machines as we are._

_We were made to entertain._

 The silence invites a burglar of sorts to steal away its omnipresence. Shiki begins his work.

"Your silence speaks a thousand words dear uncle. I wouldn't dare ask you what puts you in such a state."

"There's nothing for you to dare to ask. The stars are set in place the time for our work has come." The machine growls and the tubes contract, pain clogs the exit. 

"Don't think about the sacrifice, you'll drive your sanity away. Imagine the sight you'll see when you reopen your eyes. The shutdown will take care of the pain, and my face the stress. You'll see, we'll make it and everything will be fine."

Shiki hands over a bottle of cognac before settling his eyes on the fruit basket nearby.

"You've yet to board the subject of the newcomers. Not your type?" A chuckle sets the gears to work. A liquid of unknown substances passes where it's desired. Shiki's fingers find rest at 2 o'clock before returning to midnight.

"If by 'not my type' you mean commoner, then it'd seem we're on the same page. Her manners are lacking, she expresses fear at the slightest hint of abnormality, eats and gets drunk beyond what's expected, displays her strength at inappropriate times--"

"In short she's not perfect." 

"'not perfect' as you put it is an understatement." He finally decides upon a sculpted blood red apple. "I suppose it was unrealistic to think I could land myself a princess or a fine lady on the first try."

"Very much so." Shiki smirks biting into an apple.

"It won't be too had of a task to complete but I'm going to need your cooperation for this one." 

"It's rather unusual for you to ask for help. Is she cautions and suspecting?" Shiki's laughter shakes the room like thunder.

"Cautious? You must be joking. Although it's true up until now I've never asked for help it's because of her nature. She's one of those explorer wanna be's. She'll do anything to increase her chances of getting what she wants, which exactly why I mustn't reveal to her my identity. Can you imagine? If she found out who I truly was there'd be no way for us to progress. She'd be stuck to me like a bee to honey."

"How do you plan to advance?" 

"The plan is simple. This place has a reputation of being 'that' kingdom. The hideous place that's meant to be forgotten erased, populated with evil power searching monsters." Shiki bites into his apple once more, savouring its rich juice on his tongue.

"You plan to give the girl and her cat just that, don't you?"

"If everyone plays they role they'll be no telling of what'll happen besides what we've been planning since dad's passing."

"Shiki. At the ignorance of others our kingdom grew vast and strong. Our strength was unmatched, so splendid and passionate even in our peaceful ways people drew fear from us. Our journey to the summit however was never about others. Always about ourselves. 

We inspired envy, jealousy, anger, frustration, but never joy. No, not in our "fellow compatriotes". Unfortunately, or rather fortunately as someone would say, it's in the past. What befell us what not our fault but rather the result of acts imposed onto the just by the unworthy. Jealousy is a horrible thing."

"It's just a girl and a cat amongst millions of others. When we'll have what we want they'll be a fond memory of how it started."

"Shiki--"

"I know, I'll be careful. I won't stray from what's essential." A gush of air is released from the tubes. The gears go back to work once again. But silence find peace in the room once more.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

 

 

 


End file.
